


Crashed

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Modern [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Astrid's in an accident.





	Crashed

**Crashed**

**-**

She never liked the smell of matches. During power outages, she’d sit in the dark for hours before she’d lower herself to light a candle. The scent of sulfur was just too overpowering. It made her want to vomit.

Deployed airbags, she learned, smelled like struck matches.

“Astrid! Oh my gods, Astrid!” She was faintly aware of someone calling her name, but it was just a background noise compared to the deafening slam of her heart and her little Honda’s alarm. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. She trembled without knowing exactly why.

There was a sudden  _bang!_ at her door that should have made her jump, but she only blinked. Fingers shaking, she reached for the side console and numbly pressed the unlock switch. The door was torn open, and her boyfriend’s face filled her vision. 

“Astrid! Astrid, are you okay?” Hiccup’s hands hovered over her shoulder, her legs, her face. His expression was tight, his eyes wild and terrified. “Talk to me, babe, are you hurt?”

She blinked, looking down and taking inventory of her body. That other car must have destroyed the passenger’s side, but her half had been left mostly undamaged. Her neck was a little sore from being jolted aside so suddenly, and her shoulder and chest were throbbing with an achy fire— was that where the seatbelt had dug into her flesh? But the only real pain she could account for was the sharp tenderness on the side of her crown. She vaguely remembered her head cracking against her window on impact.

“I don’t think so,” she murmured, probing curiously at that little place. She’d hardly brushed it before wincing and hissing sharply. Her fingertips came away with a smudge of scarlet. “Ow.”

“Damn,” Hiccup muttered, his gaze moving to the place. “You’ll have to get that checked out." 

"It’s just a bump,” she assured him, but when he gently brushed back her hair to get a look at the little injury, she yelped. 

Sirens rang in the distance. Hiccup was checking her scalp intently, but when Astrid overheard someone ask, “Is she okay?”, he lifted his head out of the car, hands braced against the roof and glowered. 

“Just turn around,” he snapped, his expression more unforgiving than Astrid had ever seen. There was a black fire crackling in his gaze, “Walk back to your car and wait for the cops.”

“Hiccup!” she whispered, though she wasn’t sure whether it was out of shock or in admonition. Fumbling for the release to her seatbelt, she clicked herself free and pushed away the half-deflated airbag. 

As soon as he realized that she was moving, he turned back to Dr. Jekyll. The scary Mr. Hyde went away, and he was taking her by the elbows, holding a protective hand over her so she wouldn’t hit the roof of the car as she stood. Her knees felt like they were made of rubber, and for some inexplicable reason she felt tears pricking her eyes, but she knew that Hiccup’s fussing was far too much for the few bumps and bruises she’d sustained. 

He held on to his newly acquired personality disorder for a long while. After the police arrived, he explained in no uncertain terms how “that idiot” had run the red light at the intersection just as Astrid was passing through, how the whole thing would be on the traffic cameras. To the EMTs that came despite her insistence that she was fine, he relayed her date of birth, her blood type, her previous head injuries (a little knock to the head during lacrosse practice three years ago). At one moment he’d be at her side, mumbling words of comfort and rubbing her back. The next he was tearing into the guy who’d tried to tow her car without letting her retrieve her things first. 

He was all over the place. Overprotective. Moody and decidedly in charge of the situation. It was simultaneously a little irritating and extremely comforting. 

“Hiccup Haddock. No, two D’s…" 

She tucked herself into his side, and though he didn’t look away from the officer filling in the details of his report, his arm came to lace around her waist. 

"I’m her boyfriend… No, I was driving behind her— that’s my dad’s truck over there… She’s moving off-campus, so we were taking stuff over to her apartment…”

And so on and so forth. The EMTs suggested she go to the hospital to have a doctor confirm her slight concussion, but she refused. Even at Hiccup’s pushy urging. The officer finished his report and drove away. Her car was chained up and transported to Hiccup’s garage, at his orders of course. It wasn’t until she was settling into the passenger seat of the pick-up and he reached across her to buckle her in that she noticed—

He was shaking just as bad as she was.

“Hey.” She reached out, grabbing a handful of his shirt and holding him close before he could lean back. “Are you okay?”

Hiccup didn’t look up. He touched his forehead oh-so-lightly to her shoulder and exhaled a breath that sounded long-held and tremulous. His hand blindly found her cheek. 

He stayed there for a few minutes, and baffled as she was, Astrid let him. She covered his hand with her own and dropped a kiss into his hair. After a while, he took a steadying breath and then pulled away. Straightening, he looked ahead and turned the keys in the ignition. The truck roared to life. 

He dug in his pocket, pulling out his cellphone and handing it to her before pulling back onto the main road. “Call your parents,” he told her. “I sent them a text, but let them know you’re okay.”

She did so without arguing. Later, after her head stopped hurting and he started acting normal again, she’d have to tell him how interesting she found this new, bossy Hiccup.


End file.
